Mint for the pussy (Menta para la gatita)
by Arlette Cullen Swan
Summary: La vida de una gatita es muy sencilla, todo gira en torno a los sentidos. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando un sexy vampiro te afecta de tal forma que solo te queda confiar en el instinto? /BxE/ Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que quieren hacerme mucho daño y verme sufrir, pero espero que al leer la historia, sus deseos asesinos se reduzcan a pequeños recuerdos. xD**

**Realmente siento la tardanza, pero, entiéndanme, no me gusto como me quedo el 2do capítulo inicialmente y por más que intentaba, los resultados no eran satisfactorios para mí. Hace unos días me dije '**_**'Arlette ya casi terminan tus vacaciones y no puedes entrar a clases sin terminar de subir la historia''**_** así que hace dos días comencé a transcribirla y a hacerle unos arreglos con los cuales he quedado conforme, de hecho acabo de terminarla justo ahora.**

**Como les dije en el aviso de la primera publicación de esta historia, por problemas técnicos cuando quise subir el segundo capítulo, no me lo permitía, por eso he aquí (de nuevo) ''Mint for the pussy'' TERMINADA.**

_**Espero que me perdonen y que disfruten mucho la historia.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** la historia es de mi completa autoría. Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

**Summary:** La vida de una gatita es muy sencilla, todo gira en torno a los sentidos. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando un sexy vampiro te afecta de tal forma que solo te queda confiar en el instinto? /BxE/Two-Shot.

_**(N/A:**__ Esta historia es un crossover entre twilight y the midnight liaisons escrita por Jessica Sims__**)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1._**

**B POV****  
**  
mi familia y yo teníamos demasiado tiempo viviendo entre humanos.

Mis padres son una pareja de hormonados amantes desde su adolescencia. Según ellos, las fuerzas míticas del universo los unieron en amor espiritual para dar nueva vida y… blah blah blah.  
¡Mis padres están putamente locos! Y creo que tanta yerba ha afectado sus sentidos. No tuvo nada que ver con amor espiritual, ¡mas bien con adolescentes cachondos y alcohol, muuuucho alcohol! Ella una were-gato y el un were-oso **(1)**, estoy más que segura que por sus cochinadas nacimos mi hermano oso Emmett y yo.

Crecimos alejados de los de nuestra especie debido a la inconformidad de mis padres con la alianza y el desinterés que esta tenía por la vida humana; hace una semana que nos mudamos a forks y es realmente genial. Nuevo hogar, nueva escuela y sobre todo nuevas aventuras. Nuestra casa estaba escondida en el frondoso bosque, era enorme y tenía un montón de lugares calentitos para dormir…

**oOoOo**

Era sábado y ¡estaba desesperada! Las clases comenzaban el lunes y yo no había hecho nada divertido en días. Mi padre era policía de forks y mama era maestra de primaria, Emmett conoció a una chica en el súper y hoy ha salido con ella.

_Estas sola…_

Así que, guiada por el instinto Salí a explorar el bosque, deseaba estirarme y sacar la gatita que hay en mí, pues, de todos los lugares en los que he vivido este era mi favorito…

Corría por el bosque en mi forma animal y ¡Joder! Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien. Casaba los roedores que encontraba, lo que es sorprendente pues en mi forma humana me daban un asco terrible…

Seguía el rastro de uno, cuando un delicioso efluvio golpeo todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo, afectando mis sentidos, llamándome, seduciéndome…

_Excitándome._

Salí disparada hacia él, me sentía flotar… casi en éxtasis.

Fui a la velocidad exacta para determinar que el causante de esa deliciosa esencia era un vampiro y ¡que vampiro! Todo él era extremadamente sexy, su cuerpo como diamante a la luz del sol y su jodido cabello cobrizo de dios del sexo.

No sé lo que me dominaba en ese momento pero volví a mi forma humana y salte sobre él, justo a tiempo para ver unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes que miraban con sorpresa bajo mi cuerpo desnudo.

Él estaba en shock, sin mover siquiera un musculo y yo en la espesura de mi excitación le había arrancado la ropa en su totalidad, besado y lamido cada parte de su delicioso cuerpo.

Mientras ronroneaba y me frotaba contra él, acaricie lenta y tortuosamente sus hombros anchos, su delicioso pecho y su abdomen cincelado. Su miembro, ya despierto, exigía mis atenciones. Atenciones que yo le proporcionaría gustosa.

_Deseosa diría yo…_

Lo acaricie lentamente, causando que el vampiro lanzara gemidos llenos de deseo, de necesidad…

Sus gemidos y su cuerpo caliente causaban estragos en todo el mío, me sentía arder, salvaje, necesitada, como cuando estaba en celo.

Pero eso no era posible, aun no era la fecha… entonces… _¿Qué me pasaba?_

El vampiro necesitado bajo mi cuerpo me devolvió a la realidad y sin pensarlo siquiera lo monte, salvaje, como la gatita que era y me sentía… Mientras, seguía besando y acariciando su cuerpo.

El no participaba, solo gemía con cada nueva sensación que yo le proporcionaba y mentiría si dijera que sus gemidos no me calentaban más. Me importaba una mierda si el no participaba, yo esta cachonda y me sentía poderosa y sexy.

Me movía con soltura sobre su cuerpo, con largas y profundas embestidas. Disfrutando del placer.

Besando sus labios llenos y suaves deslice mi lengua por ellos, pidiendo en silencio entrar en su boca. El, lanzo un gemido estrangulado al tiempo que abría sus labios y me permitía saborear su ardiente y deliciosa boca…

En el momento en el que nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto dentro de su boca, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme que me lanzo a un estado de frenesí, al fuerte deseo de nunca parar y sin perder el ritmo constante de nuestros cuerpos, comencé a sentir esa deliciosa tensión en mi vientre que avisaba la inminente llegada del orgasmo y deseosa de obtener mi liberación, aumente la velocidad de las embestidas logrando que el vampiro se corriera con un potente gruñido y llevándome consigo.

Me derrumbe sobre su pecho, sudorosa, pero muy satisfecha, a la espera de que el errático latido de mi corazón y mi respiración se normalizaran…

Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando una de sus manos se deslizo en una tierna e insegura caricia por mi espalda. Levante la mirada para encontrar sus hermosos ojos como esmeraldas, enmarcados por espesas pestañas mirándome con asombro, inseguridad y algo más que no supe interpretar.

Levanto su mano derecha y acaricio dulcemente mi mejilla, por instinto incline la cabeza alentándolo a acariciarme y ronrronee de gusto causando que una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad tirara de sus, ahora, rojos labios. Quería besarlos pero Como un balde de agua fría un pensamiento reprimió toda acción en mí…

¡QUE COÑO ACABABA DE HACER!

… _violaste a un vampiro ¡Genio!... _me respondió mi sarcástica conciencia. La muy perra se dignó a aparecer consiguiendo aclarar mi mente lo suficiente.

''SANTA MIERDA'' grite con una mezcla de horror y vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

De un salto me separe de él y Salí corriendo, pude ver su mirada de sorpresa y decepción antes de volver a mi forma gatuna y perderme entre los árboles en dirección a mi casa.

No sabía que haría ahora, pero de algo estaba segura, no volvería a ver a ese vampiro nunca más u ocurrirían una de estas opciones: o moría de la vergüenza o _me lo violaba de nuevo_ y la ligera excitación de mi cuerpo ante ese pensamiento me daba una pequeña idea de que sería la segunda opción y eso…

_Secretamente me encantaba…_

* * *

**(1)Were-oso/gato: **raza o genética de los personajes de la saga de jessica sims ''midnight liaisons'', es decir, humano/animal.

*** La reacción de Bella se debe al olor de Edward que casualmente es igual al de la '' menta o hierba de gato'' xD**

_**En mi perfil está el link de un video que muestra cómo se comportan los gatos bajo los efectos de esta planta. **_

**¿Continuo?**

**¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** la historia es de mi completa autoría. Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

**Summary:** La vida de una gatita es muy sencilla, todo gira en torno a los sentidos. Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando un sexy vampiro te afecta de tal forma que solo te queda confiar en el instinto? /BxE/Two-Shot.

_**(N/A:**__ Esta historia es un crossover entre twilight y the midnight liaisons escrita por Jessica Sims__**)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2._**

**E POV**

Todo pasó muy rápido, en un momento estaba cazando y al otro era atacado por una were-gato desnuda y endemoniadamente sexy.

Yo era lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarla, pero ver a la caliente morena sobre mí y sus ojos como el chocolate fundido, oscuros de deseo penetrando los míos ¡no pude moverme! y me sentí como la mierda por eso, porque ¡yo también quería besarla y hacerla venirse tan fuerte que perdiera la conciencia y... _uhg! _

Luego de mi confusión inicial al verla partir así, pensé en seguirla pero el recuerdo de su rostro horrorizado me detuvo.  
Con un suspiro resignado me puse de pie, recogí los retazos de mi ropa _(prueba tangible de que mi gatita existe)_ y a paso humano camine a casa, con las imágenes de lo sucedido grabadas a fuego en mi mente.

**oOoOo**

Contarle a mi familia lo sucedido fue toda una comedia... para ellos.

Al llegar a casa mi familia se encontraba reunida en la sala y tuve que explicar lo sucedido pues no era común que anduviera con la ropa desgarrada.

La vergüenza que sentía en este momento era indescriptible. Ellos se veían realmente preocupados cosa que me impedía mentirles sobre mi bochornosa situación. Así que, como respuesta a sus preguntas no formuladas todo lo que salió de mis labios fue...

"cr- creo que me violaron"

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros, todos pendientes a las reacciones del otro.

"¿disculpa?" "creo que no te escuche" dijo Rosalie dándome una mirada de completa incredulidad.

"Me violaron" respondí convencido luego de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas en el bosque... Digo, no es que me queje, pues en verdad lo disfrute...

Todos me dieron miradas con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión, que se convirtieron rápidamente en sonoras carcajadas.

No me creían... y sin importarme una mierda sus burlas, subí a mi habitación.  
Me lance a la cama y me perdí en mis pensamientos en donde unos hermoso y profundos ojos chocolate me miraban con amor, deseo y pasión.

No sé quién o de donde era, o porque reacciono así, pero lo que si sabía era que la encontraría. Porque estaba seguro de que esa chica salvaje era para mí.

Lo sentía...

_Ella seria mía._

**B POV**

No me puedo quejar.

Quería hacer algo divertido y lo hice. Hace menos de 48 horas yo Isabella Marie Swan viole a un indefenso vampiro en el bosque y ¿lo peor?... es que lo extrañaba.

"COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE, NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES " me grite mentalmente.

No lo sabía. Simplemente extrañaba la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el mío. Es raro, pero siento que... aquel vampiro de olor excitante... lo que me hacía sentir era... era inquietante.

Cuando llegue a casa esa tarde mi madre se molestó mucho conmigo, me acuso de ser mala hija y de no compartir la felicidad que la madre tierra nos brinda.

Está de más decir que yo no entendía ni mierda de lo me reprochaba.

"Mama ¿de qué mierda hablas?" Pregunte desorientada aun por los acontecimientos ocurridos en el bosque.

"Por favor Isabella" bufo molesta mi madre "te puedo oler a kilómetros de aquí, no sería una sorpresa si atraes a todos los gatos del pueblo, no intentes Mentirme."

"Mama" "te repito NO. SE. DE. QUE. HABLAS." Dije remarcando cada palabra desesperada por parar sus acusaciones. Estaba cansada. Solo quería dormir y soñar con hermosos ojos verdes.

"Apestas a menta de gato**(1)** Isabella" "apestas de tal manera que estoy segura que encontraste un lugar en el bosque minado de menta, te la pasaste revolcándote en ella y no pudiste traer un poco para compartirla con TU. MADRE." me dijo o más bien, grito. Ella estaba realmente molesta y yo no estaba muy lejos de eso.  
Respire profundo, frote mi cara con las manos, signo de mi frustración, y pose la mirada en mi padre y mi hermano, los cuales nos miraban intrigados. Seguro que nuestros gritos llamaron su atención.

"Mama" comencé despacio y contando hasta diez para Serenarme "no he estado en ningún lugar de esos" dije lo más calmada que pude, clavando mi mirada en la suya para que viera la veracidad de mis palabras..._"y definitivamente, él no era menta de gato al momento de revolcados"..._ pensé, esta vez para mí.

Pero el jadeo sonoro de mi madre y la sorpresa marcada en sus facciones me dieron la ligera impresión de que tal vez ese pensamiento no fue solo escuchado por mí.

...LO DIJISTE EN VOZ ALTA ¡GENIO!... me respondió la perra de mi conciencia.

"¡¿QUE?!" grito Renee emocionada. Confirmando con su grito lo que mi conciencia muy amablemente aclaro.

Mi cara ardía de vergüenza.  
Mi hermano al notar mi gran sonrojo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mirándome con la picardía brillando en sus ojos azules y mi padre pues... él lo acompañaba en sus risas y burlas, aumentando mi vergüenza.

... cualquiera pensaría que mi padre es un demente permisivo, pues se acaba de enterar que yo me andaba revolcando por ahí y el muy cabrón solo reía ¡a carcajadas!, pero, los were's son una raza sexualmente activa y cuando tienes una hija que entra en celo desde los quince y la encuentras follando en el jardín trasero de la casa con tu vecino, ya es normal e incluso gracioso enterarse de esas cosas... _Creo._

Mi madre me asalto con las típicas preguntas. Como, cuando, donde y la más importante... con quien.  
Yo se lo conté todo y para este punto Emmett y papa jadeaban por aire desde el suelo, suplicando que parara.

Mi madre estaba encantada, decía que ya quería nietos ¡por Dios! yo solo tenía diecisiete años y ella sabía muy bien que los were's y vampiros no engendraban.

"Ha... h-ha... entonces lo v- violaste" dijo Emmett tratando de controlar sus risas desde su actual posición en el suelo. "Lo viste en el bosque y s-saltaste sob- bre el" dijo antes de carcajearse nuevamente junto a mi padre.

"Si Emmett, y le arranque la ropa también" dije en un tono que denotaba mi cansancio y fastidio por sus burlas. Estaba harta. Llevaban más de una hora riendo a mi costa ¡una hora! y al parecer mi comentario fue de lo más gracioso, pues genero otra ronda de sonoras carcajadas con energías renovadas.

Gemí._.._ sabiendo que me avergonzarían con esto por meses_... y serian largos, largos meses..._

**OoOoO**

Hoy comenzaban las clases.

Estaba muy emocionada, luego de lo sucedido en el bosque hace dos días, no hacía más que pensar en el excitante cobrizo, y mi colección de libros ya no me parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para entretenerme. Gracias a la madre naturaleza, el instituto contaba con una muy equipada biblioteca y una gran colección de clásicos esperando por mí.  
Emmett también estaba emocionado, mientras yo esperaba ansiosamente nutrirme con libros, el esperaba nutrirse de chicas... a Emmett le encantan las chicas... era todo un prostituto en ese tema.

Caminábamos por el pasillo principal en dirección a nuestras clases, yo literatura y el matemáticas, hablamos de nuestros planes para la tarde cuando un muy conocido efluvio golpeo mi cuerpo encendiendo así mi instinto depredador.

_Él está aquí..._

No podía permitirme saltar sobre el en un pasillo lleno de adolescentes con la vista fija en nosotros.

No sabía qué hacer y él estaba cerca.

Lo sentía...

"Emmett sácame de aquí" le suplique desesperada, comenzando a sentir el conocido ardor de excitación que embargaba mi cuerpo.

"¿Quién?" Pregunto el muy idiota, sin prestarme atención, pues, estaba muy ocupado viendo el trasero de una pelinegra. Ya no tenía el control, de mis labios escapo un gemido animal de completa excitación, llamando así la atención de mi hermano que, sorprendido, fijo su vista en mí, yo le devolví la mirada y puedo jurar ver la pequeña bombilla encenderse en su cabeza.

El muy **_?&%$·"!_** solo comenzó a reír y en mi mente lujuriosa solo existía una palabra referente al aroma que me rodeaba... **_MIO._**

**E POV**

El fin de semana, lo pase desesperado, pues aun no encontraba a mi gatita y ya estaba comenzando a dudar de su existencia.

Hoy lunes comenzaban las clases y luego de mucho discutir _(con Alice)_ logramos salir de casa y llegar a una hora prudente al instituto.

Ya dentro del recinto nos dirijamos a nuestras aulas**(2)**. Todos a nuestro alrededor no paraban sus estúpidas conversaciones y/o pensamientos sobre nosotros, nada interesante, solo las típicas preguntas sobre nuestra apariencia y pensamientos lujuriosos, estaba listo para entrar al salón de historia cuando una conversación en particular llamo mi atención haciéndome parar en seco, alertando a mis hermanos.

"Emmett sácame de aquí" suplico una voz agónica y angelical.  
"¿Quién?" Escuche a un chico preguntar y luego el sonido inconfundible de un gemido animal, que reconocí de inmediato.

"Es ella... mi gatita" susurré.  
No lo podía creer, estaba seguro que era mi gatita. Mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos.  
De repente se escuchó el sonido de carcajadas, sonoras carcajadas, y la voz de mi gatita sisear "puto oso de mierda, no estoy jugando, sácame de aquí" "no quiero que papa tenga que arrestarme por exhibicionismo en la vía pública y violación." Las carcajadas del chico iban en aumento y ella se escucha realmente molesta por eso.

"Todo es culpa de ese tonto vampiro" "¿por qué tenía que oler a menta de gato y estar tan malditamente bueno?" rezongo cual niña pequeña. Mis hermanos me miraban divertidos e intentaba esconder sus propias risas. Yo estaba paralizado y sorprendido,

Nunca pensé que mi gatita tuviera la boca tan sucia.

Era… _ Sexy._

Las carcajadas masculinas seguían "maldito Emmett, sácame de aquí o le digo a todos que la tienes como un maní" dijo con aire triunfante. Yo no sabía qué hacer y mis hermanos no aguantarían mucho más la risa.

Las carcajadas del chico cesaron de golpe.

"Pero Belly Bells, eso sería una mentira" "sabes que los were-osos la tenemos enorme de nacimiento" dijo en tono cariñoso como quien le aclara las dudas a una niñita de cuatro años. Yo estaba asqueado por el dato, a diferencia de Rose que no pareció desagradarle en lo absoluto.

El timbre sonó haciendo que todos los estudiantes se dirigieran a sus salones, menos nosotros.

"Me importa un rábano. Eres mi hermano y si yo lo digo todos me creerán" "así que, o me sacas de aquí o prepárate a sufrir un doloroso caso de bolas azules por el resto del año escolar" para este punto de la conversación ya está a unos metros de distancia y la vista del perfecto cuerpo de mi gatita me tenía hipnotizado.

"Te sacare de aquí Bella pero..."

_"Bella..."_ el hecho de saber su nombre me golpeo y no pude evitar que saliera en un susurro de mis labios, interrumpiendo al grandote y captando así su atención.

Se giró hacia mí rápidamente y pude ver como sus hermosos ojos chocolate pasaron al negro más oscuro y de sus labios carnosos escapar un gemido necesitado.

Con la rapidez, sensualidad y fuerza que la caracterizaban se lanzó hacia mí, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello y restregando su pequeño y pecaminoso cuerpo contra el mío, la envolví en mis brazos fuertemente mientras la sentía ronronear y a su pequeña y exótica**(3)** lengua dejar cálidas caricias en mi cuello.

_¡Había encontrado a mi gatita!  
_  
Mis hermanos me veían con la alegría plasmada en sus rostros, yo no hacía más que sonreír como idiota y aspirar el delicioso aroma de su cabello. Ella seguía ronroneando y había comenzado a dejar pequeños y húmedos besos en mi cuello al tiempo que lo acariciaba con su pequeña nariz.

Gruñí.

Estaba muy excitado y ella podía sentirlo, alzo la mirada y fijo sus hermosos ojos de mirada traviesa y mal intencionada en los míos. Ella sabía lo que causaba en mí y eso me volvía loco.

_"Bella... "_ susurré en advertencia, sosteniendo su mirada en una silenciosa promesa.

Ella sonrió complacida para luego fruncir el ceño. "Aún no se tu nombre… no sé nada de ti" murmuro pensativa y algo contrariada. Su mirada denotaba su gran frustración.

para mí era más que comprensible.

Tener sentimientos tan fuertes, no solo sexuales, por alguien al que no le conoces ni el nombre era frustrante, pero ya no importaba más, porque de ahora en adelante nada me detendría de tener una larga y feliz vida con mi amada gatita.

La apreté más contra mi cuerpo y pose mis labios sobre su oído y haciéndola estremecer por mi frío aliento le susurré "mi nombre es Edward Cullen" besando su oído, la separe un poco de mi cuerpo "y este es solo el comienzo" termine, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con la voz enronquecida fruto de la excitación y de la veracidad de mis palabras. Devoré sus labios con desatada pasión preso de mis pensamientos.

Pensamientos que muy pronto haría realidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)**** Hierba para gatos o menta para gatos:** Los aceites aromáticos de esta planta hacen que los gatos que la ingieren se comporten en un principio de manera muy juguetona, pero a medida que aumentan los efectos del aceite, su comportamiento se hace más extraño. Empiezan a rodar sobre sí mismos como si estuvieran en éxtasis, cazan ratones imaginarios, etc.  
**(2) aula**: salón de clases.

**(3) **Dije exótica por no decir extraña. **xD** no sé si alguna vez la han sentido, pero les cuento que se siente como pequeñas y suaves púas raspando tu piel. Súper chistoso.

* * *

**_(N/T:_**_ Espero en verdad de todo corazón que les haya gusto como acabo la historia. Les juro que hice todo lo posible por mejorarla y extenderla y este fue el resultado.**)**_

**Quiero agradecer a esas lectoras que se mantuvieron conmigo a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad y por los reviews que recibí, los cuales siempre leo y que fueron el pequeño impulso que necesitaba para terminar la historia. Muchas gracias!**

** ¿Qué les pareció?  
¿reviews?**


End file.
